Kedua bukan berarti KW-2
by Lutung
Summary: Pairing : AOMINE x KISSE - BL, Yaoi, Oneshot - Dipersembahkan untuk ultah Kise, 18 Juni. (yup, it's late present for our lovely kisse ryouta) - Summary : Aomine Daiki yang kesal pada Kisse Ryouta yang baru pergi mengajaknya jalan2 setelah dua minggu sibuk dengan pacarnya Kagami. "Kenapa harus takut terlihat berbeda dengan yang lain?" - Drabble : 2K words - Happy Readings


**"KEDUA BUKAN BERARTI KW-2"**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke

Author : Lutung

Karakter : Aomine Daiki ; Kisse Ryouta ; Kagami Taiga ; Satsuki Momoi

Genre : Shounen Ai, Drama, Romance.

Rate : T

* * *

 **Note :**

 _Setting :_

\- Alternate Universe - Highschool

\- Aomine seorang siswa kelas 3 SMA Touou

\- Kisse Ryouta seorang siswa kelas 2 SMA Touou

\- Kagami Taiga seorang siswa kelas 2 SMA Seirin

\- Homosexual sudah bukan lagi sebagai hal yang dianggap tabu.

 **Happy Reading~ :)**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Kapan kau akan menyantapku, sayang."**_ Ucap selingkuhanku, Aomine yang menyibukan diri dengan meminum sodanya.

Dari ucapanya saja, dia menekan kata sayang yang bermaksud untuk mengejekku. Tambahan lagi dengan mata biru navy-nya yang memincing padaku. Yahh.. semua itu ada alasanya, gara-gara baru kuajak pergi jalan setelah dua minggu diriku sibuk dengan pacarku, bakagami.

Aku meletakan buku lukis ke pangkuanku, "Terlalu berlemak," sindirku. Dan mataku yang mencoba mencari inspirasi melihat sekitar. Hanya pohon. Pohon. Rumput. Taman. Dan sepasang kekasih _PDA. Yucckk!_

Dan dia mulai membalas sindirianku dengan membuat muka jelek gorila yang ngebet kawin. Bukannya kasihan ataupun marah, dia malah bikin aku ketawa. Atau bisa dibilang ngakak.

Masih terkikik kecil, kuminum minuman sodanya walaupun botol sodanya masih di tanganya, "Wajah menjijikanmu itu membuatku teringat sesuatu," aku melirik matanya dari samping.

Aomine hanya memainkan sepatu kets tentaranya di rumput yang lembab, "Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa, aku mau jadi dessert-mu," Aomine menundukan kepalanya ke rumput hijau dibawahnya.

"Sebenarnya, banyak orang yang penasaran dengan dessert daripada makanan inti." Hiburku. Dan tersenyum kecil padanya.

Walaupun dia sudah kelas 3 SMU sikapnya seperti anak kecil. Aku pegang tangan kirinya, "Mau jalan-jalan di sekitar sini?" tawarku.

Dia tersenyum,"Kakiku butuh digerakan setelah diam menunggumu selama jutaan jam," aku tahu dia cuma bercanda, kok.

Kami berdiri dan mulai berjalan menyusuri taman bunga yang kecil.

"Kau ingat nggak waktu perlombaan streetball yang ada di tengah lapangan pusat kota ini 3 bulan yang lalu?" pancingku.

Aomine hanya menendang batu kecil, "Memang, kalau ingat kenapa?" dan "Aku dikalahkan oleh pacarmu sendiri, kan?"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil, "Dia khan punya penyakit Cleptho,"

"Tak ada hubunganya," sergahnya.

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Karena, sifatmu ini yang membuatku tak tahu kalau kau sebenarnya sedang marah besar pada saat persiapan acara tersebut,"

"Kupikir, kedewasaan tidak memandang umur," ucapnya sengit padaku. Tapi, dia masih memberikan tumpuan padaku saat hendak melompati kubangan kecil.

"Aku masih selalu tertawa saat kencan kita di caffe yang punya koleksi burung merak," menyambung pembicaraan dengan berlanjut ke topik selanjutnya.

Kulihat Aomine hanya berseringai, "Kau pasti tertawa saat kau menyuruhku berbalik menatap burung merak selama satu jam, sedangkan kau menunggu si Kagami dan tim Seirin pergi kan?"

Aku mencoba membela diri, "Pada saat itu aku khan hanya berkata dengan panik kalau Kagami datang, kau sendiri yang mengusulkan ide untuk menatap burung merak itu selama 1 jam," sembari mengayunkan tanganku di semak-semak yang berbunga merah muda.

"Saat di malam acara penutupan festival itu aku juga sebenarnya sudah punya firasat buruk tentang masalah hubungan kita,"

Aku petik salah satu bunga merah muda itu, dan kuputar-putar dengan jariku. "Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan? Kau sudah tahu, kalau aku hanya menganggapmu tak lebih dari ban serep?" tanyaku yang memancing amarahnya lagi. Dia kalau marah imut banget. Kayak teletubies Dipsy yang nggak dapat jatah makan kue terseyum.

Aomine dengan anehnya memetik daun mangkuk. Dia memainkan daun mangkuknya dan mencoba memainkannya seperti memutar bola basket tapi gagal, "Well, itu memang terlintas dalam pikiranku. Tapi, sebelumnya aku berpikir kalau kau hanya mempermainkanku," kelapanya menoleh ke kanan, tertawa kecil melihat kucing yang sedang kawin di semak-semak, "Seperti main-main atau selingan di saat kau bosan saja,"

Aku menarik-narik jersey hitam yang dibelakangnya terdapat tulisan Touou Gakuen, "Itu sama saja khan?" aku memetik mahkota bunga yag sangat kecil itu satu persatu, "Aku sebenarnya sangat ketakutan sekali saat kau dan kagami memulai pertengkaran karena hal yang sangat goblok,"

"Dia saja yang tak dapat menahan amarahnya, aku khan hanya menumpahkan kola di kaos hitamnya itu, orang-orang juga takkan tahu kalau itu air soda ataupun air seni yang kutumpahkan ke kaos hitamnya, paling-paling orang hanya beranggapan 'oh keringatnya banyak sekali ya?' dia kan pemain basket yang hebat," dia menekankan nada di kalimat terakhirnya. Nggak usah dikasih tahu, dia emang bermaksud mengejek kok.

Kami menaiki jembatan hijau besar. Seperti jalanan. Kami berhenti di tengah. Melihat angsa yang sedang hilir mudik.

Aku melempari serpihan mahkota bungaku ke danau, "Kalau aku jadi dia, aku sudah menendang kaki ketiga-mu itu,"

Aomine tak memerdulikan ucapanku, "Tiba-tiba dia langsung mendorong bahuku dari belakang, dan menyumpahiku takkan bisa minum minuman soda lagi selama 7 turunan," dia tertawa mengejek, "Itu sumpah yang sangat menyedihkan yang pernah aku dengar, kupikir dia akan menyumpahiku punya mata empat agar bisa melihat lebih teliti lagi," dia mengambil sisa serpihan mahkota bunga dari tanganku dan dia masukan ke daun yang berbentuk mangkuk itu.

"Kau itu yang tolol," aku tertawa. "Lalu pada saat aku sendirian selesai dari wawancara untuk majalah olahraga yang ada di belakang panggung, kau berusaha menjebakku khan?" aku berseringai padanya.

Dia melempar daun mangkuk yang berisi serpihan bunga itu ke danau. Aku tahu, ada larangan yang tidak boleh mengotori danau. Tapi, aku melihat seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang menggendong bayi membuang bungkus biskuit bayinya ke danau. "Aku khan hanya berkata, 'rahasiamu tidak akan bertahan lama' itu saja," ucapnya santai.

Aku mentapnya sinis. Aku tahu, kau menyimpan rahasia, sayang.

"Oke, aku memang membuat gertakan. Dan asal kau tahu suara gebrakan tangga yang untuk naik ke panggung itu berbunyi sangat keras karena, aku sebenarnya hampir terpleset jatuh, dan aku mati-matian menahan rasa sakit," dia berseringai lagi dan mengajakku berjalan kali ini mengarah ke tempat sebuah caffe kecil yang sederhana.

Aku menghentikan langkah dan berpura-pura bersembunyi, "Di caffe itu ada kandang burung meraknya tidak?" aku mengejeknya.

Dia memukul kepalaku lembut, "Tenang saja, kali ini aku yang akan jadi burung meraknya,"

Kami duduk di caffe yang salah. Caffe itu khusus orang vegetarian. Dan aku adalah jenis manusia yang sehari tidak bisa tidak makan daging. Atau bisa dibilang aku ini… emh, tipe kanivora sejati.

Kami mengeluh melihat menu. Memesan salad kentang dan jus apel kepada pelayan yang sangat genit dengan Aomine. Dasar sok ganteng.

"Jangan-jangan mereka memakai bahan dasar sayuran yang ada di taman bunga ini," candanya.

"Pantes deh buat kamu, Aho-mine." Sindirku. Aku memainkan jari panjang milik Aomine. Konon, kata teman SD-ku yang suka melihat Blue Film pernah berkata padaku, kalau ukuran alat kelamin cowok bisa dilihat dari ukuran panjang jari tengah cowok. Ya, aku nggak percayalah dengan takhayul jaman SD yang menggelikan itu.

"Kenapa bisa, cowok macam Kagami mempunyai penyakit cleptho?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku melepas jariku dari jarinya, "Well, dari pengamatanku sebagai pacar. Aku sudah tahu kalau dia clepto setelah 2 minggu aku jadian denganya," aku celingak-celinguk ke kanan-kiri. Hanya memastikan keadaan saja kok, "Dia suka mengambil benda-benda kecil di toko baju pria, seperti anting tindik, cincin, pin, dan lain-lain."

"Jangan-jangan dia bencong," sindirnya.

"Kalau dia yang bencong apalagi kau yang sukanya memakai bando-ku di saat main basket one on one denganku?" sindirku balik.

Dia tertawa kecil, mungkin karena baru sadar dia suka melakukan hal yang dianggapnya lucu dan keren. Padahal, mirip bencong yang putus asa karena tak dapat jatah dari mami-nya untuk beli bedak mahal, "Apa kau melihatnya saat dia mengambil anting tindik dan pernak-pernik itu?" dia melempariku dengan batu kerikil palsu putih yang sebesar upil itu ke arahku dari vas bunga matahari di tengah meja.

Aku membersihkan kemejaku dari kerikil putih itu, "Aomine-cchi! Kekanakan banget sih!" keluhku. "Aku malah pernah memergokinya, dan dia memelototiku. Aku takut." aku jadi teringat kenangan menyedihkan itu. Saat kami kencan untuk kelima kalinya. Kami berjalan di mall yang baru buka. Dan mungkin penjagaanya belum terlalu ketat. Aku menggandengnya untuk masuk ke sebuah distro yang baru dibuka. Melihat-lihat koleksi baju mereka yang terbaru. Dan ketika aku ingin menunjukan kalung rantai yang bermata cincin padanya, aku melihat dia memasukan anting tindik yang berwarna putih terang. Pada saat dia melakukanya, mata kami bertemu dan dia mulai...

"Atau memang dia berniat mencuri. Maksudku, orang tuanya saja bekerja terus setiap hari dan jarang dirumah," pelayan datang membawakan minuman kami. Kami berdua menyeruput. Dan _yuckk!_ Rasanya ada rasa sawi. Demi tuhan! Aku bukan kerbau!

"Apa aku belum pernah memberitahumu kalau dia anak tunggal? Demi tuhan! Apa disini tempat makan hewan ternak?!" erangku.

"Oi, Kisse! jangan keras-keras kalau berteriak! Nanti kau malah diberi burger penuh dengan bawang bombay kesukaanmu, Hahaha." dan dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku tak tertawa dengan candaanya. "Baguslah aku mengambil keputusan yang tepat untuk menjadikanmu hanya sebuah makanan penutup,"

Dia tahu kalau aku tersinggung, "Aku nggak bermaksud begitu kok," dia meminum lagi jusnya karena dia gugup. Lupa kalau jusnya rasanya nano-nano. "Kupikir, aku sangat merasa lega setelah aku dapat menyatakan cintaku padamu. Aku tak peduli kalau kau bakal menerimaku atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin melegakan perasaanku saja." Ucapnya. Dia mengambil bunga matahari dan menusuk-nusuk tanganku dengan bunga matahari itu.

Singkat, aku hanya tersenyum segaris dan memandangi pelayan yang membawakan salad kentang kami. untuk makananya aku bisa sedikit lega. Kentangnya lebih banyak daripada sayuranya. Dan bukan sayuran dari dedaunan di taman bunga ini. Tentu saja, bego. Aku mengambil bunga melati dari tanganya. Dan mengaitkanya di mulutku. Tersenyum dengan memamerkan gigiku yang mengaitkan bunga melati yang sedang kugapit di antara gigiku yang putih.

Kami mulai makan. Tentu saja setelah kulepas bunga melati dari gigiku. "Aku sebenarnya sudah ingin memutuskan hubunganku dengan Kagami," ucapku dengan nada datar.

Aomine terbatuk-batuk. Aku hanya tersenyum. "Kau sudah bosan denganya? Atau kau takut dengan pelolotan matanya?" tanyanya cermat.

"Dua-duanya," ucapku singkat. Kumasukan kentang itu ke mulutku. Enak tapi ada tersirat rasa bawang di bumbunya.

Aomine tak menanggapi ucapanku lagi. Mungkin, dia kira aku sudah tahu pertanyaan apa yang akan dia ucapkan.

"Dia butuh pertolongan,"

"Pertolongan apa? Apa arti keluarga baginya?" tanyanya yang mulai ada nada yang aneh. Bukan nada penasaran lagi.

"Jadi manusia itu jangan munafik. Orang terdekat dan dapat dipercayanya sekarang adalah aku," aku menekankan beberapa kata.

Aomine hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku sudah tak peduli dengan ucapan temanku yang melarangku untuk _PDA (Public Display Affection)_ , aku khan masih umur 17 tahun. Aku masih anak remaja. Peduli amat kata orang, kalau aku selalu menggelayuti tanganya. Khususnya saat dia menawariku kado," aku tak memberi kesempatan Aomine untuk berbicara, "Dia sudah semakin berkurang untuk menggerakan tanganya memasukan benda-benda yang kusukai untuk dimasukan ke kantong jeansnya."

Aomine menghentikan makannya dan menatapku dengan seksama lalu berkata, "Dia tergila-gila padamu," ucapnya singkat.

Aku diam. Mungkin selama jutaan menit. Sampai Aomine selesai makan.

"Dengar, Kisse-ku sayang. Biar kujelaskan posisi Kagami di sisimu," ucapnya manis. "Tapi, selesaikan dulu saladmu," pintanya.

"Sudah," ucapku santai.

Dan segera saja Aomine memanggil pelayan untuk meminta bill. Dan setelah membayar bill kami keluar dari caffe. Berjalan lagi menuju taman bunga, dia memasukan tanganku di saku jeansnya. Hangat.

"Dia memang perlu pertolongan,"

"Lantas?"

"Tapi, tidak semuanya harus menjadi bebanmu,"

"Kau tak mengerti dia, Aho."

"Untuk apa dia punya keluarga kalau dia tak bisa memanfaatkan mereka untuk menolong dia?" dia memakai topi hitam-nya yang serasi dengan sepatunya. Rambut biru navy-nya yang khas berkilau saat terkena sinar matahari yang terik. Mau tahu? Dia kelihatan tambah hot. "Dulu saat aku masih di Tokyo. Em, kelas dua SMP aku make obat. Aku cerita pada cewekku, Satsuki. Dia memang care padaku. Dia memang kadang mengeluh kenapa aku tak mau berhenti memakai narkoba. Dia sesekali mengajakku pergi dengan keluarganya. Bertamasya ke danau yang dekat rumahnya—"

"Maaf, aku bukan pendengar yang baik," putusku. Aku tak suka mendengar kenanganya dengan gadis Tokyo-nya itu.

Dia tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambutku, "Intinya, aku merasakan kenikmatan bersama mereka. Kenikmatan berdekatan dengan orang yang dekat dan mengerti aku, dan aku pikir kenapa aku tak pernah mencoba bertamsya dengan keluargaku sendiri? Apa susahnya sih mengajak mereka? Toh, mereka tak sebegitu tak acuh dan sibuknya untuk memerhatikanku," jelasnya. "Dan semenjak itu aku mulai sedikit terbuka dengan keluargaku, terutama dengan ibu tiriku itu." Dia memetik bunga yang tak tahu aku apa itu namanya. Bunga itu berwarna putih bersih. Mungkin semacam mawar, tapi bukan mawar. "Kau bisa sekali-kali mengajaknya pergi dengan keluargamu, berikan dia kenikmatan dan kehangatan keluarga. Itupun kalau kau memang dekat dengan keluargamu," dia memeletkan lidah padaku.

Aku tak memedulikan sindirinya, "Sekarang kau sudah berhenti pakai obat-obatan?" tanyaku.

"Untuk sekarang ini, ya."

"Kenapa memilih narkoba?"

Dia tertawa kecil, mematahkan tangkai bunga itu, dan memasangkanya di telingaku. "Itu semacam obat penenang untukku, jikalau aku dikalahkan oleh seorang juara kelas yang memuakan. Dia juara kelas karena contekan dan yang merebut Satsuki dariku,"

"Pengecut, kau tak berani melawanya khan?" ucapku yang pedas.

"Meninju perutnya sampai muntah darah?" dia mendengus mengejek, "Contoh manusia primitif yang mengaku manusia modern,"

"Kau juga, menghilangkan rasa kepenatan dengan narkoba," belaku.

"Aku lebih suka menjadikan dia musuh dalam selimut," ucapnya yang bijaksana. Ah, tidak... lagaknya saja yang seperti kakek tua yang senang berceramah dengan gigi palsunya yang kadung ompong semua. "Aku berusaha seperti orang yang tak terkalahkan, layaknya ksatria yang tersandung karena semut merah gatal yang masuk ke dalam botnya. Dan aku takkan menhentak-hentakkan sepatuku. Melainkan, membuat mereka menderita karena aku memasukan air ke dalam sepatu botku dan kugoyang-goyangkan. Mati perlahan-lahan lebih menyakitkan daripada mati seketika,"

Aku menaikan alis kiriku, "Kau psikopat,"

"Terserah kau, sayang." Dia belai rambut pirangku yang sedikit terkesiap karena semilir angin, "Kalau aku psikopat, sudah ku bunuh kekasihmu yang cleptho saat perlombaan streetball dulu,"

Awan sudah mulai mendung, atau hanya perasaanku saja.

"Kau mau berteduh?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin duduk di tempat yang ada penutup atapnya," ucapku kesal.

Dia menggenggam tanganku erat dan mengajakku berteduh di bawah lingkup tanaman yang merayap di kayu-kayu yang memang disiapkan untuk tanaman yang merayap. Jadi, atap kami adalah kayu yang bersegi empat kecil yang dipenuhi dengan tanaman merayap. Setidaknya, hujan masih dalam tahap hujan rintik-rintik.

Aku sedikit bergidik kedinginan.

"Kedinginan?" tanyanya lembut dengan lagak mau nawarin jaketnya.

"Tak perlu," ucapku jaim.

"Oke," dengan santai.

Aku kesal, kupikir dia akan memaksakan memakaikanku jaketnya padaku. Dasar AHOMINE. "Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Aomine-cchi."

Dia melihatku dengan tersenyum dan mulai menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Kenapa kau mau kujadikan dessert-ku?"

Aomine tertawa. Terbahak. Atau bisa dibilang, ngakak. "Ya Tuhan... kita kan masih SMU, lagipula aku juga sudah mendekati ujian. Maksudku, aku ada di tengah-tengah status 'butuh pacar yang suka menyemangatiku," dia mencoba menghentikan tawanya, "Halo...! umurku bukan 32 tahun! Aku masih anak SMA, sugar." dia kecup hidungku dengan penuh perasaan. Dengan mata yang ceria aku tahu dia mencintaiku melebihi kekasihku sendiri. Dia mengajaraku segalanya tanpa memintaku melakukan apapun yang biasa cowok inginkan, yah.. kau tahu sendirilah. Dia dengan entengnya berkata, "Kenapa harus memikirkan pandangan orang lain?"

Aku tersenyum. Meremas tanganya. Dan kami tertawa bebarengan. "Sepertinya, untuk tugas seni rupa-ku. Aku akan melukis tempat kita berteduh ini. Hari ini, aku mendapatkan wejanganmu yang menyebalkan sekaligus menyenangkan," dengan ragu aku mengucapkan, "Thank you Aomine-cchi," ucapku.

"With my pleasure, mademoiselle..."

"Aku ini cowok, bego."

Dia tertawa lagi dan mengecup hidung mancungku yang lembab karena dinginnya hujan.

HP-ku berbunyi dan tertera nama 'BAKAgami' si Cleptho menelponku. Dia menanyakan keadaanku seperti biasa dan dia ingin mengajakku mengunjungi sekolahnya untuk menonton pertandingan basketnya melawan para senior tim basketnya. Dan aku hanya menjawab, "Ya, aku akan kesana satu jam lagi." Ucapku dengan nada biasa. Lalu kami berdua memutuskan hubungan telepon itu.

Aku menepuk pelan tanganya yang sedaritadi menghangatkan tangan kananku yang menganggur.

"Sang pangeran sudah harus bersiap diri menemui pujangganya lagi?" dia tertawa mengejekku.

"Begitulah," aku terseyum. "Aku akan pulang sendiri saja, sekolah-nya dekat daerah sini," ucapku yang beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu, Kisse!" panggilnya.

Aku berhenti. Dia mendatangiku.

"Apa aku setolol itu meninggalkan pangeran-ku pulang sendirian dengan sweater putih tipisnya?" dia memakaiakan jaketnya padaku. "Hati-hati," ucapnya. Aku tahu, dia masih belum rela aku pergi dengan Kagami.

"Akan kubelikan oleh-oleh, foto mesra-ku denganya." Aku melet padanya.

Dan dia juga melet padaku. Aku berlari menuju halte bis yang kebetulan bus-nya sedang berhenti.

Sampai di dalam bus, dari samping kaca jendela, melihat wajah Aomine semakin kabur karena derasnya hujan.

.

.

.

 _Well, dia benar : **"Kenapa harus memikir pandangan orang lain?"**_

 _terlebih lagi,_

 ** _"Kenapa harus takut terlihat berbeda dengan yang lain?"_**

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Terimakasih sudah membaca hingga selesai :D


End file.
